Switched Souls
by Sauwa
Summary: A l'approche de Samain, là où la magie se fait sentir dans l'air, Arthur et Merlin échangent leurs vies... Mais à quel prix ?
1. Chapter 1

Re BONJOUR tout le monde ! Alors voilà ma seconde fic Merthur ! Je dois dire que c'est la première fois que je teste ce style. Comme avez du le remarquer, je suis plutôt dans l'univers noir et fantastique, dur et violent. Mais comme le challenge me stimule, je m'y essaye ! Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire ;D

Bon, ben, bonne lecture :D

1

Merlin nettoyait encore une fois cette fichue armure et il ne lui restait plus que l'épaulette. Quand il eut finit, il la porta à son maitre, qui, pour une fois, ne lui fit aucun commentaire. Il paraissait soucieux.

- Qui a-t-il, sire ?  
>- Rien. Enfin... il y a ce tournoi demain et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.<br>- Si je puis me permettre, je suis sur que tout se passera bien. Vous gagnez toujours, alors, pourquoi cela changerait ?  
>- Tu as surement raison, pour une fois. Bien, demain matin, soit à l'heure, s'il te plait.<br>- Oui, sire.

Merlin se retira et laissa Arthur à ses mauvaises pensées. Mais quand il entra dans le laboratoire, il se mit à tourner en rond. Lui aussi avait ce même pressentiment.  
>La nuit était déjà bien commencée quand Merlin se glissa dans la chambre de son maitre. Ce dernier se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, rêvant de choses horribles aux vues de l'expression du Prince. Merlin s'assit au bord du lit et posa sa main sur le front du blond. Il murmura quelques paroles apaisantes et Arthur se calma. Merlin resta là encore quelques instants avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et de s'endormir a peine eut il touché le matelas.<br>Au matin, il se leva une heure à l'avance et prépara le déjeuner du prince. Ensuite, il alla le réveiller, le tournoi commençant dès le matin.

Arthur était tendu. Après son cauchemar d'hier, il ne voulait pas participer à ce tournoi stupide. Il mangea quand même de bonne grâce et se laissa laver et habiller.

Merlin posa délicatement chacune des pièces de l'armure et il fut prêt une demi heure avant le tournoi. Il suivit le prince comme son ombre et assista aux combats successifs sans montrer qu'il s'inquiétait. Mais en début d'après midi, il sentit un courant de magie droit sur Arthur et il le dévia le plus rapidement qu'il put, donc, il se le prit en plein dans la face. Il en tomba sur le sol, aux pieds de Gaius. Ce dernier demanda de l'aide pour emmener son apprenti au laboratoire pour le soigner. Vers 18 h, l'héritier du trône croisa Gaius dans les couloirs.

- Gaius !  
>- Oui, sire ?<br>- Vous savez où se trouve Merlin ? Je le cherche depuis une heure !  
>- Il a subi une attaque magique à votre place, sire. Il est dans le coma pour l'instant.<br>- Pardon ? s'étrangla le blond  
>- Avec votre épée, vous avez envoyé un reflet dans les yeux du magicien, qui lança son attaque, mais qui toucha Merlin à votre place.<br>- Est ce qu'il va bien ?  
>- Je ne saurais le dire.<br>- Merci Gaius.

Le médecin rentra dans son laboratoire et regarda quelques instants son apprenti dormir dans son lit, endormi avec une potion.

Arthur était inquiet. Il avait eu raison, il s'était passé quelque chose et évidement, c'est Merlin qui ce l'ai pris dessus. Il avait une sacrée tendance à se prendre les coups à sa place ses temps ci. D'abord un tronc en plein front, ensuite, une flèche dans l'épaule, un coup de gantelet du Roi, par accident bien sur, et maintenant, une attaque magique. Et s'il mourait ? Non, il ne le pouvait pas. Comment ferait-il sans lui ? Rien que sa présence lui fait du bien, un peu trop même. Le prince sait très bien ce qu'il ressent envers son valet, et c'est bien plus que de l'amitié, mais il ne peut rien montrer ou tenter, par le simple fait qu'il soit Arthur Pendragon, héritier de Camelot. Il frappa nerveusement dans un mur et il sentit son poing se casser. Heureusement qu'il avait fait un crochet du gauche et que le tournoi était finit ! Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit tel quel.

Pendant la nuit, les conséquences de l'attaque magiques entrèrent en action dans le plus grand silence.

Quand Arthur s'éveilla, il était sur un matelas dur, inconfortable. En plus il faisait froid et clair. Il grommela en se levant. Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il reconnut la pièce où il était. La chambre de Merlin. Mais que diable faisait-il ici ? Il sortit en appelant Gaius, déjà debout et le nez dans ses potions.

- Ah, Merlin ! Tu es bien matinal ce matin. Tu pourrais aller me chercher deux trois plantes dans la forêt ?  
>- Pardon ? Qu'est ce que vous avez... Gaius, donnez moi une glace.<p>

Gaius fronça les sourcils mais accéda quand même à la demande de son apprenti. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Arthur vit son reflet. Il toucha le visage qu'il avait. Mais que c'était-il passé ? Il regarda Gaius puis son reflet.

- On a un gros problème, Gaius... Venez avec moi.

Merlin fut secoué violemment par sa propre voix. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans la chambre d'Arthur. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? Dans le lit du prince ? Il regarda à coté de lui et cria quand il se découvrit debout à coté du lit. Il regarda Gaius puis lui, enfin son corps.

- Mais qu'est ce que...? Je suis en plein cauchemar, je vais me réveiller.  
>- Attend tu vas voir ! lui dis son corps qui le pinça<br>- Mais Aïe ! Non mais ça va pas ? Attendez, si mon corps est là, j'ai quel corps ?  
>- Le mien !<br>- Arthur ?  
>- Qui d'autre ? Abruti ! Tu as mon corps, et j'ai le tien.<br>- Oh c'est pas vrai, lacha Merlin.  
>-Sire, Merlin, asseyez vous, s'il vous plait. Je crois que c'est en rapport avec le sort d'hier...<br>- Non, vous croyez ? demanda Arthur dans le corps de Merlin

Merlin soupira et se leva. Il n'était pas à son aise dans ce corps. Il était trop grand, trop musclé et puis surtout, il était ankylosé.

- Arthur ! Vous devriez faire travailler plus souvent votre corps le matin. C'est une machine qui manque d'huile !  
>- A parce que ton corps est mieux peut être ? Tu es un sac d'os et en plus, tu as mal partout !<br>- A qui la faute ? Hum ?  
>- Tu veux dire que... ?<br>- L'épaule, c'est la flèche, les côtes, vos entrainement intensifs, mes coudes et poignets, vos lavages d'armure et de vêtements à répétiti... C'est génial !  
>- Quoi ? Tu trouves ça génial ?<br>- Biensûr que oui ! Comme j'ai le corps du Prince, je ne devrai plus laver VOS affaires sales, ni même votre armure !  
>- Oh non, c'est pas possible… Mais tu vas devoir t'entrainer avec les chevaliers, faire la paperasserie et tout les trucs que je fais !<br>- A commencer par vous envoyer des choses à la tête !  
>- Oh là STOP cria Gaius. On se calme. D'abord, on va en parler au roi.<br>- NON ! hurla Merlin  
>- HORS DE QUESTION ! cria Arthur en même temps<p>

Au moins la dessus, ils sont d'accord, pensa le médecin.

Alors voilà ! J'ai pris ENORMEMENT DE TEMPS pour la poster et je m'en excuse. Mais j'ai eu la pie des maladies du monde ! La page blanche ! Plus moyen d'écrire quoi que ce soit ! Mais c'est passé et voici mon premier chapitre de Switched Souls. Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et me posez vos questions, j'y répondrai volontiers !

Sur ce, mes plus sincères souhaits de bonne lecture et à demain, ou dans la semaine :D

Sauwa


	2. Chapitre 2

Et voilà le Chapitre 2 ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, surtout à Anath63, qui me motive à avancer grâce à ses reviews et ses encouragements. Je ne sais pas quand je mettrai la suite car Mercredi je pars à Londres et je ne reviens que le Vendredi soir pour repartir le lundi en France à Poitiers, pour revenir le Vendredi, puis je dois voir mon copain, fêter Päques,... Bref, j'ai un planning de OUF ! Mais je vais faire ce que je peux !

Bonne lecture à tous ! :D

* * *

><p>2<p>

Gaius ne savait pas quoi faire. Et surtout, il avait une crainte. Si la magie de Merlin restait dans son corps et qu'Arthur le découvrait ? Il regarda son apprenti et il y vit cette même peur. Arthur, enfin, l'âme d'Arthur dans le corps de Merlin se mit à tourner en rond tout en parlant.

- Il faut trouver une solution... Mais personne ne doit savoir, donc, il faut faire comme d'habitude...  
>- Mais sire ! Il faut au moins en informer votre père pour rechercher ce sorcier pour qu'il inverse le sortilège ! lacha Gaius<br>- Pas besoin du Roi pour ça ! Tout ce qui va arriver s'il est au courant, c'est qu'il va nous enfermer... rétorqua Merlin.

D'ailleurs, il fouilla dans les armoires de son prince et enfila une chemise sur son nouveau corps et stoppa son ancien corps qui tournait en rond.

- Stop ! Ca suffit, on y va, on a pas le choix ! énonça le sorcier.

Arthur fut prit d'une intense angoisse. Et si jamais Merlin découvrait son secret puisqu'il avait son corps ? Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et il suivit son corps vers les écuries. Il remarqua alors le grand sourire de Gaius et se renfrogna. Si le médecin se mettait à rire de la situation, on allait plus en sortir.

- On commence par où ? demanda le prince  
>- Qui combattiez-vous quand j'ai essuyé le sort ?<br>- Euh... quand t'es tu... ?  
>- Début d'après midi. Armure intégrale et dessous violet.<br>- Bien, sir Ulrich donc... du royaume de Mercia.  
>- Génial, encore un long voyage, grogna Merlin.<br>- Eh ! Tu compte porter mon armure au moins ?  
>- Quoi ? Hors de questions. Je vous rappelle qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes censé aller à la chasse et patrouiller.<br>- Parfait alors.

Les deux hommes se mirent en selle et Merlin jeta un regard emplis d'angoisse à son mentor. Il ne sentait plus sa magie. Ils partirent et les gardes les laissèrent sortir sans problèmes aucun. Ils traversèrent la ville basse au galop pour pouvoir s'enfuir de la ville.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Arthur de fuir, mais là, il ne voyait que cette solution. Il resta derrière son corps et resta profondément encrés dans ses pensées. Il ne vit que trop tard la branche qui le frappa au torse, lui coupant le souffle et le faisant tomber de cheval.

En entendant un bruit sourd, Merlin fit demi tour et sauta sur ses pieds.

- Arthur ! Vous allez bien ?  
>- Sac d'os... Pas capable d'amortir une chute...<p>

Il toussa encore un peu avant de se lever et Merlin l'aida à remonter à cheval avant de reprendre son chemin; Il essaya en vain de se retenir d'éclater de rire, ce qui lui attira un regard noir du prince;

- Tu trouves ça drôle, Merlin ?  
>- Oh que oui...<p>

Arthur se retint d'un commentaire acerbe et ils s'arrêtèrent un peu pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement à la suite des événements.

- Dites moi, Arthur, pourquoi ne pas essayer d'abord de trouver le sort qu'on a utilisé pour ensuite demander à Gaius de faire une potion pour annuler les effets ?  
>- Et c'est MAINTENANT que tu penses à ça ?<br>- Excusez moi, sire, mais j'ai un peu de mal à réfléchir quand je vois mon propre corps en face de moi !  
>- Oui, bon ben, de toute manière, il faut chasser pour être crédible...<br>- Oh non, Arthur, pitié !  
>- Pas de pitié, Merlin ! On y va.<p>

Les deux hommes se mirent en chasse. Ils tombèrent sur un sanglier énorme et Merlin, bien que dans le corps d'Arthur, fut tout aussi inefficace jusqu'à ce qu'il sente cette douce chaleur se répandre dans ses veines quand le sanglier fonça sur Arthur.

- Eh ! Animal maudit !

Il lui balança une branche dessus et l'animal changea de cible. Avant qu'il ne puisse une quelconque forme de Magie, Arthur planta son épée dans la gorge de l'animal qui s'effondre au pied du sorcier. Merlin laissa échapper un rire nerveux et son prince le suivit de près. Merlin se chargea ensuite de créer une sorte de plateforme où ils poussèrent la bête. Le prince ne comprit pas le plan de Merlin; Celui-ci utilisa l'un des chevaux pour tirer le monstre. Il confectionna un harnais, (avec un peu de magie bien sur) et ils continuèrent leurs chasses, surtout pour les fêtes de Samain. Soudain, le brun fut prit d'un doute.

- Dites moi sire, quand sont les fêtes de Samain ?  
>- Euh... Oh mon dieu ! Demain soir ! C'est pas possible !<br>- C'est bien ce que je craignais.  
>- Mais comment va-t-on faire ? Il faut qu'on redevienne comme avant le banquet !<br>- Si on trouve une solution...

Arthur ne releva pas et ils continuèrent la chasse. Ils tombèrent devant une grotte, un bruit d'ours résonna et une énorme bête sortit de la caverne, l'air en colère. Merlin poussa Arthur pour qu'il évite la patte monstrueuse de la bête et sans aucun remords, il planta l'épée qui pendait à son côté dans le corps de la bête, qui s'effondra, en partie sur lui. Arthur éclata de rire en voyant la scène.

- Arthur ! Je vous rappelle que c'est votre corps !  
>- Ah oui c'est vrai...<p>

Il aida son malheureux serviteur et ils durent attacher l'autre cheval pour ramener leurs proies au château. Quand ils remontèrent la ville basse, tout deux couverts de sang animal, les passants se retournèrent sur leurs passages. Merlin demanda de l'aide aux chevaliers pour les aider et le Roi accouru quand la nouvelle d'une chasse grandiose lui parvint.

Il vit son fils et son serviteur couvert de sang, mais un sanglier et un ours gisant derrière eux. Il félicita son fils (son corps) et lui ordonna d'aller se laver, ce que Merlin s'empressa de faire et 'ordonna' à son corps de le suivre.

Arthur serra les dents pour ne pas remettre à sa place son serviteur et le suivit jusqu'à la chambre. Merlin ferma soigneusement la porte et prépara de quoi laver son prince. Arthur était totalement perdu.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
>- Ben, je vous lave !<br>- Mais...  
>- Vous préférez le contraire ?<p>

"Tu n'as pas idée", fut la seule pensée d'Arthur à ce moment mais il ne dit rien et laissa son corps le laver. Quand Merlin eut finit, il se lava vite fait et le prince soupira.  
>Il s'empara du tissus et lava son serviteur pour qu'il soit propre pour l'entre vue avec le Roi et ensuite, il s'en alla dans la chambre de Merlin, pour se changer.<p>

Merlin enfila une nouvelle tenue avant de sentir une vive douleur dans sa main gauche. Arthur avait cassé son poing ! Il murmura une formule et il sentit les os se ressouder. Il recommençait à sentir tout son corps. Il inspira un grand coup avant de sortir pour rejoindre le Roi. "Courage Merlin, tu peux y arriver ! "pensa-t-il

Arrivé dans la salle du trône, il ne se sentait plus du tout sur de lui. Il avait déjà observer le prince converser avec son père mais jamais il n'avait lui même parler, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Le Roi arriva, tout sourire.

Mon Fils ! Quelle bonne chasse tu as faite aujourd'hui ! Grace à toi, nous servirons de l'ours au miel flambé pour le banquet ! Mais là n'est point ce que je voulais aborder avec toi pour l'instant. Je voulais te faire part de mon idée pour le banquet de Samain. Comme tu le sais, la famille de Lady Vivian y assiste et je voudrais que tu t'occupes de distraire leur fille.

Euh… Oui, Père.

Bien, c'est parfait ! Va maintenant, et profite de la journée, demain sera chargé.

Merlin fuya presque la salle du trône et fila jusque dans la chambre d'Arthur. Là, il souffla un grand coup avant d'essayer de trouver quel sort aurait pu être utilisé. Il fila vers le laboratoire et entra dans sa chambre, où Arthur était affalé dans le lit, dormant à poings fermés. Il se faufila jusqu'à son grimoire et ressortit de là et s'installa à table, en face de son mentor qui concoctait quelques potions inconnues.

* * *

><p>Laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la suite, ou si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrai au début du chapitre suivant.<p>

Sinon, bonne vacances à vous ! :D


	3. Chapitre 3

RE-BONJOUR ! Je suis absolument mortifiée de voir que je vous abandonné si longtemps mais je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi ! Partir à Londres, revenir, apprendre que ma grand mère est décédée (pais à son âme), les visites, l'enterrer, vider sa maison ( même pas 1/8 du quart de la moitié du 1/16 de la maison est vidée... des week end vont y passer, malheureusement) on fait que je n'ai plus pu ni écrire, ni poster, et j'ai à peine un chapitre d'avance...

Bref, I'M COME BACK ! (NiarkNIarkNIark)

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui suivent la Fic' ou qui me suivent, vous me motivez !

So, NOW, ENJOY YOUR READING

* * *

><p>3<p>

Merlin fouillait son grimoire mais ne trouva rien. Mais rien de rien ! Pas même l'évocation de la moindre petite miette de possibilités pour faire ce sort ! Il en avait marre. Vraiment marre ! Arthur arriva au moment où le serviteur fermait son livre avec violence.

- Laisse moi deviner… Rien de rien ?

- Même pas l'ombre d'une idée. Arthur… Samain arrive demain, et Lady Vivian risque d'être là, et j'aimerais vraiment que vous récupéreriez votre corps avant…

Le prince éclata de rire en regardant son visage se décomposer.

- Mon petit Merlin, tu vas devoir quand même t'occuper d'elle. Hahaha ! Quel bonheur d'être toi !

- Arthur ! Je vais trouver une solution ! Pendant ce temps, préparez votre tenue de soirée, parce que demain, vous n'aurez pas le temps.

- Merlin ! Je vais te faire payer cet affront !

- Hahahaha ! Et frotter bien tous les boutons, qu'on puisse se voir dedans !

Arthur s'en alla en râlant et Merlin se rassit. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira.

- Gaius, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Comme par hasard, en plein dans la période de Samain, on lance un sort sur Arthur et, comme par hasard, je ne trouve aucun moyen de l'inverser… Et demain, les représentants de tous les Royaumes voisins se réunissent pour un banquet. C'est un peu gros comme coïncidences…

- Merlin, je suis sûr que tu te fais des idées.

- J'espère Gaius, j'espère vraiment. Parce que l'air vibre de magie ces temps-ci, ça me perturbe. Bon, je crois que je vais aller voir si Arthur s'en sort.

Gaius retint un rire et laissa son pupille s'en aller. Ils étaient dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou…

Merlin arriva dans la chambre du prince et l'entendit jurer par toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux qui lui étaient inconnus.

- Merlin ! Triple imbécile ! Pourquoi diable ai-je ton corps ? Franchement ? Pourquoi tu t'es pris ce sort à a place ! De ta faute, je nettoie ma propre tenue ! Tu ne sais pas me fiche la paix un peu ? Rhaa !

Ces paroles, avec ce ton colérique lui serra le cœur, et sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi, il entra dans la chambre bruyamment et fixa avec un regard noir Arthur.

- Ah ! Vous ne manquez pas de culot ! Ce que pour une fois dans votre vie dorée, vous faites de vous même, vous m'obligez à le faire tous les jours ! On n'a pas tous la chance de naitre dans un château, riche et séduisant ! Pour une fois que Votre Royale Seigneurie est obligée de faire quelque chose contre son gré, il râle ? Arthur, si on ne trouve pas la solution, vous devrez faire ce que je fais. Et croyez moi je compte me venger ! Pour une fois, apprenez à vivre de travail et pas de paresser toutes vos journées !

Merlin se stoppa pour respirer, la colère bouillonnant si fort dans ses entrailles qu'il pouvait sentir chaque fil de magie dans ses membres. La lune, d'une blancheur éclatante, était au milieu de sa course quand elle commença à disparaître. Merlin, qui jusque là essayait de respirer correctement, se figea, un courant glacé passant dans son corps. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre, suivi par Arthur, intrigué.

- Une éclipse… C'est mauvais, très mauvais…

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Arthur, quelle heure est-il ?

- 00h01 pourquoi ?

- C'est très, très, très, mauvais…

Sans autres explications, il courra jusqu'à chez Gaius, mais à peine entra-t-il dans le laboratoire qu'il s'évanouit, un courant électrique de magie pure passant à travers lui.

* * *

><p>Tadam ! (PAs de pierres, je sais que c'est court et un peu nul, mais ayez pitié !)<p>

Je suis pas très très très fier de ce chapitre, mais voilà ! Je le poste quand même ! Pensez à me dire comment vous le trouvez, je vous adore ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

RE BONJOUR everybody !

Le chapitre 4, enfin ! Qu'est ce que j'ai du le réécrire celui-là ! Il est pas top, et en même temps, ce n'est pas mon univers habituel et j'ai un peu de mal amis sinon, ça va :D

Les vacances sont bientôt finies, donc les chapitres seront encore plus espacés, malheureusement :/

Je vais essayer d'en mettre un max aujourd'hui et commencer une nouvelle, mais peut être pas sur Merlin, je ne sais pas... J'en ai plusieurs sur Mentalist, une sur Dark-Angel, une autre encore sur Merlin, mais elle est trop bizarre et une sur Blood Ties aussi. J'aurai besoin de votre avis

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, vous êtes ma motivation.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

><p>4<p>

Quand Merlin s'éveilla, toute sa colère s'était évacuée, laissant place à une profonde lassitude. Il referma les yeux et les rouvrit sous un mauvais pressentiment. Il se leva et sursauta quand il se rendit compte de deux choses.

La première, il était toujours dans le corps d'Arthur.

La deuxième, il était nu.

Merlin s'empourpra et leva les yeux vers le haut en tâtonnant pour trouver son pantalon, qui lui atterrit sur la tête.

Arthur était là, riant aux éclats, pleurant presque en voyant la tête de son valet, rouge comme une tomate. Il réussi à se reprendre.

- Merlin, ne profite du fait que nous ayons échangé nos corps pour te rincer l'œil ou pour faire des choses avec MON corps.

Merlin parut choqué par cette réponse, ce qui relança Arthur dans son fou rire. Merlin, dont le cerveau s'était emplis d'images du corps d'Arthur complètement nu sous ses mains, se reprit et fixa Arthur avec des yeux mi amusés mi choqués.

- Pareil pour vous, Arthur…

Arthur se stoppa net de rire en fixant Merlin en rosissant. Le serviteur éclata de rire à son tour.

« Si seulement je pouvais jouer avec ton corps en étant dans le mien… » pensa Arthur. Mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder son corps s'habiller. Ensuite, il regarda Merlin droit dans les yeux. Il remarqua alors qu'il voyait la couleur des yeux de Merlin. Un infime espoir de retrouver son corps, mais aussi la chaleur de son propre corps habité par Merlin le plongea dans un trouble profond.

- Arthur ? Vous allez bien ?

- Euh… Oui, oui. Tu es prêt ? J'ai déjà l'impression que Lady Vivian est là…

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? Sentiriez-vous une quelconque attirance vers elle ? Ou son parfum emplit-il déjà vos narines (enfin, les miennes) et titiller vos envies ?

- MERlin !

Le brun rit à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, tant la tête d'Arthur (Enfin, la sienne) et ses souvenirs de Lady Vivian.

En regardant son serviteur rire à ce point, le Prince ne put que sourire, mais un frisson de dégout passa dans son dos, en se remémorant les moments qu'il avait passé avec elle. Il se demandait toujours comment il avait pu oublier la douce chaleur de son ventre quand il voyait Merlin, au profit d'une (sans vexation pour toutes les blondes) blondasse sans beaucoup d'intelligence et capricieuse au point tel de parvenir à fissurer la bonne volonté et la patience de son serviteur. Serviteur qui avait su le supporter alors qu'il était immature, il s'en rendait compte. Etait-ce une bonne chose ? Ca, il ne le savait pas.

Bien vite, quand ils eurent tous deux mangés, chacun dû se plier à son emploi du temps très stricte de la journée.

Merlin prépara un discours d'entrée/ bienvenue au cas où, Arthur, lui, visitait les cuisines et jaugea l'ambiance qu'il régnait chez les domestiques. Tout était en effervescence, il n'en s'en était jamais aperçu. Chacun avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi, ce qui était fort probable vu la quantité pharaonique de nourriture aux cuisines. Il croisa Gwen au loin, courant vers une autre servante pour lui donner un panier puis repartir. Il allait chercher de l'eau quand Gwaine l'accosta.

- Merlin ! Mon Ami ! Quelle affreuse tâche t'a encore assignée Arthur pour que tu me délaisse une nouvelle fois ?

- Arthur eut le cœur serré à ces paroles. Que devait-il répondre ?

- Euh… Il m'a demandé de nettoyer sa tenue, polir ses boutons, rapiécer son pantalon et éloigner Lady Vivian de lui…

- Oh… Rien que ça ? Attends, je vais t'aider. Après, si tu as une minute, est ce qu'on pourrait discuter tranquillement ?

- Biensur

Le Prince paniquait un peu. Quelle était la relation entre Merlin et Gauvain ? Et si son valet et son chevalier se fréquentaient ? Si Merlin ressentait pour Gauvain se que lui-même ressentait pour lui ? Que ferait-il ? Son cœur battait douloureusement, lui donnant l'impression que son sang ne battait que très lentement dans son corps. Oserait-il en parler à Merlin ? Lui dire ce que lui, il ressentait ? Trop de questions sur peu de temps, dans un corps trop frêle qui commençait à peiner sous les exercices que le Prince lui faisait faire. ET puis, depuis le matin, il n'arrêtait de repenser à ce que lui avait son valet. « Vous non plus, Arthur… » Il secoua la tête. Ce que Gauvain surpris.

- Ca va pas ?

- Si, si… C'est juste que…

- Que ?

- Ben… Ce soir, c'est la grande Réunion, et je le sens pas bien. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Bha ! Un peu d'hydromel et hop ! Au diable les soucis et les traquas !

- Il est encore un peu tôt pour ça… Plus tard peut-être.

- IN-CRO-YA-BLE ! Tu te décide enfin à boire avec moi !

- J'ai pas dit ça non plus, Gwaine. Bon j'y suis.

Le chevalier lui lança un regard… attendrit ? en lui donnant son seau puis s'éclipsa. Arthur souffla puis porta le seau aux cuisines, en ressassant ses pensées.

Merlin ne savait plus où donner de la tête. En cet instant, il avait besoin d'Arthur et de beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, de patience et d'énergie. En plein milieu de l'apres midi, apres de longues « embrassades » avec les Rois voisins, arriva son cauchemar…

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Je repars sur mon terrain, et nous approchons de la fin mes amis. A bientôt. ;)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Re salut. Je vais poster le max de chapitres aujourd'hui, parce que je risque d'être absente. Donc voici ce chapitre 5

Merci à tous les reviewers, vsou êtes géniaux. Pour ton petit délire Florette, j'enferai certainement un One Shot, parce que ça ne rentre pas dans le contexte de la suite de l'histoire, malheureusement. Quant à toi, Nini03, comme promis, voici pleins ! De chapitres ! :D

* * *

><p>5<p>

- ARTHUUUUUUUR ! cria la voix (horripilante) de Lady Vivian

Merlin se tendit, et dans le corps d'Arthur, c'était très visible. Uther retint un rire, mais plusieurs chevaliers, dont Gauvain, ne se génèrent pas, éclatant de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, surtout lorsque que la jeune fille se jeta au cou du Prince. Enfin, celui qu'elle pensait être le Prince. Merlin fut horrifié quand elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Il perçut le rire encore plus monstrueux de Gauvain, mélangé à celui de Lancelot et même Léon ne pouvait retenir un sourire. Et puis, il vit Arthur, qui lui adressait un sourire vengeur alors qu'il tenait une cruche et portait un costume affreux. Il bomba le torse et lui adressant son regard le plus moqueur. « _Paye Merlin » _Le pauvre sorcier s'éloigna avec la Lady qui lui collait aux basques. Quand il fut « seul » avec elle, il se retourna vers elle.

- Vivian. Je sais que vous croyez m'aimer, mais, chez vous, n'y a t-il pas un homme qui vous attire ? Qui pourrait prendre soin de vous ?

- Mais… Arthur, je n'aime que vous ! Pourquoi voudrais-je d'un autre alors que je vous ai, vous ?

- Justement, c'est là le problème. Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, vous comprenez ?

- Mais… mais … Non, ce n'est pas de l'amour ça, vous m'aimez, je el sais. Moi je vous aime !

- Vivian… que ressentez vous exactement quand vous me voyez ?

- J'ai envie de vous sautez dessus…

Et malheureusement, elle joignit l'acte à la parole. Merlin s'en défit, doucement, mais la cramponna bien sur ses pieds.

- Vivian, ne ressentez vous pas une sorte de chaleur quand vous me voyez ? Votre cœur bat il plus vite quand vous êtes à coté de moi ? Avez vous peur de me perdre à chaque seconde ? Pensez vous à moi tout le temps ?

- Non ! J'ai juste envie de vous sautez dessus ! dit-elle, en souriant comme une imbécile. Ce que tu dis… est…

- Est ?

- Complètement absurde

Le sorcier ne put empêcher un gémissement de désespoir sortir. Son cas était sans remède. Cette gamine serait à jamais une imbécile capricieuse… Il la conduisit dans une chambre où il l'enferma à double tour et chargea deux gardes de l'entrée et trouva Gwen, à qui il demanda de nourrir la Lady.

Non, décidément, il n'avait pas de chance… Au détour d'un chemin, il tomba sur Lancelot. Ce dernier le fixa dans les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Alors là, vraiment aucune chance…

Arthur assistait avec apathie à la réunion dîner. Il servait des verres sans plus les compter et Gauvain, à ces côtés, le perturbait. Pourquoi diable le collait-il ? Le Prince ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec lui, de peur de… enfin, peur de… se faire… embrasser par son chevalier. L'idée lui procura un frisson qui l'ébranla, et il en failli renverser la cruche sur le chevalier. Quasi une heure que son valet était parti et le Prince se demandait ce qu'il faisait. En plus de ça, les heures du jour avançaient et il voulait parler avec le brun le plus vite possible.

Pendant ce temps, le pauvre sorcier se faisait interroger par Lancelot.

- Bon… euh… Pourquoi avez vous les yeux de Merlin ?

Le sorcier déglutit. Que devait-il faire ? Il fuya le regard du chevalier et, au loin, il vit Arthur arriver, talonner par Gauvain. Que diable se passait-il encore ? Et vu l'air mortifié du Chevalier, ce n'était pas bon.

- Merlin ! On a un problème ! Très gros ! cria Arthur en plein couloir. (Et Arthur l'esprit, donc el corps de Merlin)

- Mais qu'est ce que … demanda Lancelot.

Arriver, Arthur prit Merlin à part, loin, très loin des deux autres hommes.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre toi et Gauvain ? demanda le Prince, presque méchamment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te rappelle que j'ai ton corps ! J'aimerais savoir ce que je risque et pourquoi il me colle !

- Il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi. C'est mon meilleur ami. C'est ça votre problème ?

- Quoi ? Euh, non… On nous rapporte une armée à six heures de marche d'ici.

- Et vous demandez ce qui se passe entre moi et Gauvain avant de me dire ça ?

- C'est pas tout. On nous rapporte que des villages entiers ont été décimés par un être maléfique… J'ai besoin de mon corps !

- Ah ! Merci ! J'ai remarqué ! Mais je n'ai pas de solution je VOUS rappelle !

Arthur bougonna et les deux autres hommes les firent asseoir de force et les regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

- L'un de vous deux va m'expliquer ce qui se passe parce que j'en ai marre des cachoteries !

Les deux ensorcelés se lancèrent un regard très explicite avant que Merlin ne prenne son courage à deux mains et fixa ses amis.

- On a échangé nos corps.

- Hein ? demanda Lancelot.

- Ben, je suis Merlin, il est Arthur, expliqua le sorcier en désignant son corps du doigt.

Gauvain éclata de rire, se roulant quasiment au sol, tant la situation était drôle. Arthur (l'esprit) se leva et donna un coup de pied pour le calmer, mais avec la force de mouche de son valet, il ne fit que l'effleurer.

- Gauvain ! Remets toi ! Je te rappelle qu'une armée va débarquer, que des villages meurt sans raison et nous ne sommes même pas dans nos corps ! C'est pas el moment de rire ! sermonna Merlin.

- Et tu n'as pas de solution ? demanda Lancelot.

- Aucune. Et j'ai tout essayé. Les sorts, potions, onguent et tout le bazard. Rien n'y fait.

Le silence s'abattit, en même temps que le soleil se voilà, laissant le noir. L'air s'électrifia et Merlin se tendit D'un coup il se mit à courir vers l'extérieur. Il devait voir par lui-mêm ece qu'il redoutait, et surtout ce qu'il avait vu, il y a bien trop longtemps.

* * *

><p>La suite dans quelques minutes ;)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà ! Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent.

Enjoy your reading ;)

* * *

><p>6<p>

A cet instant, il remercia e ciel de lui avoir prêté le corps d'Arthur. Il allait beaucoup plus vite, et bien que les autres avaient facile à le suivre, il arriva dehors, et ce qu'il vit le figea. Ce en pouvait être vrai.

- FlashBack-

Le soleil avait disparu. Et bien que Merlin savait qu'il rêvait, la peur s'insinuait par tous les ports de sa peau. Devant lui, il voyait l'Ombre avancer, prenant les âmes avec lui. S'était sa nature. Les gens qui avaient le malheur de se trouver dans son sillage tombaient, les yeux révulsés. Et quand l(Ombre passa dans les cimetières, des monstres en sortirent et le suivirent. Son rire, pareil à deux rochers qu'on frotte l'un contre l'autre, sembla faire faner toutes les fleurs. Elle dirigea son regard vers lui. Le sorcier se sentit vide et frissonna.

« _Je viens pour toi, Emrys… Tu es le prochain » _

Le petit garçon se réveilla en hurlant. Samain était de retour.

- FlashBack -

Merlin frissonna une nouvelle fois. « Tout mais pas ça ! » Il respira l'air et sentit déjà l'odeur de pourriture. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand un vent glacé pour la saison passa. « Ce n'est pas possible. Il aurait fallu le sacrifice d'un enfant pour… Oh mon dieu ! »

Il ouvrit grands els yeux avant de se retourner pour foncer chez Gaius, les hommes sur les talons, en pleine incompréhension. Il déboula comme un fou, faisant sursauter le médecin en partance pour le 'banquet'. Un regard suffit pour que le vieil homme comprenne. Chaque année, ils craignaient. Mais chaque année, rien. Le sorcier alla chercher son livre de sorts et feuilleta les pages avec une rapidité qui déconcerta Arthur. Et pire encore fut la réaction du Prince quand il reconnut ce qu'était ce livre.

- Merlin ! Comment possèdes-tu un livre de sortilèges ?

- La réponse va pas vous plaire Arthur… Et vu notre petit problème, et l'autre, un peu plus gros, je doute que cela va arranger la situation.

- MER-LIN !

- Pas cette fois, _Sire_

_- _ Arthur, il a raison, ajouta Lancelot. Merlin, pitié, vas-tu nous expliquer ce qui se passe maintenant ?

- Gaius ? demanda Merlin

Le vieil homme entraina les hommes dans la pièce à côté alors que le sorcier fouillait son livre de magie. Il savait déjà ce qu'il devait faire mail il avait besoin d'une certitude. Et surtout, il fallait qu'il y aille, seul. Il trouva son sort, le récita et atterrit aux écuries. Il enfourcha et partit au galop, savant déjà ce qui allait se passer.

Prince ou pas, Arthur était choqué. De un, parce que son valet était le fameux Emrys, celui dont les légendes parlent. De deux, la chose est un démon. Et pas n'importe lequel, puisque c'est Samain, le tueur. Le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est qu'Arthur n'avait rien remarqué. Jamais il n'avait réellement vu son valet. Il observa son corps. Toutes les cicatrices, chaque blessure, l'usure qu'il sentait dans les os. Tout ça, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Come il n'avait jamais remarqué la dévotion de son serviteur quand Lancelot et Gauvain racontèrent chaque sauvetage du Prince, pas même il n'avait su combien de fois son serviteur avait été là pour lui. Et quand Gauvain lui appris que Merlin avait un faible pour le Prince, Arthur se figea. Pourquoi tout révéler maintenant ? Il tourna le regard vers la chambre. Il se leva et y entra. Mais elle était vide. Arthur regarda le vieil homme, qui inclina la tête avec une résignation qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Puis Arthur, au lieu de ressentir de la colère comme il aurait du, sentit un froid, un vide. Parce que Merlin avait manqué de confiance en lui. Puis, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui non plus ne lui avait jamais avouer son secret, et il ne pensait pas à ses sentiments. Il pensait à ce bouillonnement qui ne le quittait jamais depuis sa naissance. Son secret que seul Gaius connaissait. Et parce qu'il était né de la Magie, Arthur en avait hérité une petit partie. Juste un don. Un don qui décuplait ses forces. Un simple don, mais qi lui assurait parfois la vie, surtout durant les tournois. Parce que ce don, aussi simple soit-il, l'empêchait de ressentir sa fatigue, ce don lui permettait de tenir, de passer outre la douleur. Arthur se rassit, calme. Le calme juste avant la tempête.

- Gaius, où est-il allé ?

- Je ne sais pas, sire. Mais quand il reviendra, nous le saurons…

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ! Alors voili Voilou, la fin est en meme temps proche et lointaine ! Donc voilà, la suite

Merci à tous

* * *

><p>7<p>

Dans la forêt, Merlin savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il savait qu'il n'en reviendrait pas vivant. Pas après ce qu'il montrerait. Parce, quand tout sera déclenché, rien ni personne ne l'arrêtera. Parce que sa colère demeure la seule issue de cette guerre. Et parce que Samain était à ses trousses, et qu'à cause de lui, beaucoup d'innocents sont morts. Alors, non. Il ne permettra à rien, ni à personne de mourir. Il essayera d'abord de rendre son corps à Arthur. Puis il se laisserait guider. Parce que c'était son destin. ET son choix. Parce que le grand Dragon le lui avait toujours soufflé dans ses cauchemars. Samain devant arrêter de nuire même en enfer. Il posa pied à terre et s'approcha. Il arracha l'épée de la pierre et remonta directement. Il devait faire vite.

Arthur se tenait prêt, le roi ayant été mis au courant du sort d'échange de corps, tout comme les invités, qui avaient été enfermés, en tout cas pour les femmes et les enfants, dans la citadelle. Les villageois arrivèrent aussi à la citadelle. Les Rois voisins se joignaient à la bataille. Pas de doutes, se sera le bain de sang. Arthur, à la tête de ses hommes, voyait déjà les flambeaux de l'armée. La pestilence emplissait l'air. L'odeur de chairs décomposées. L'odeur de la mort. Il respira un grand coup. Pas de doute, ils courraient vers leur mort. Il entendit les sabots d'un cheval, et il vit son propre corps arriver, une épée à la main. Il la lança à son Prince, qui la rattrapa rapidement.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Une épée, sire… C'est Excalibur. Forgée dans el souffle d'un Dragon. Elle tue tout ce qui est vivant, et tout ce qui est mort. Et en l'occurrence, les jolies goules que nous ammène ce brave Samain et ses amiES

- Amies ?

A cet instant, une vois féminine se fit entendre. Elle claque dans l'air tel un coup de tonnerre.

- ARTHUR ! QUEL PLAISIR DE TE VOIR EN AUSSI GRANDE FORME !

- Morgana, siffla le prince entre ses dents.

Merlin vit Uther se tendre, et perdre à moitié la raison. Encore une fois. Arthur lança un ordre bref et le Roi fut enfermé à l'intérieur avec les femmes et les enfants, ce qui le fit hurler sa rage.

L'armée morte avait atteint la cité et Merlin sentit Samain avant de le voir. Il sentit la mort l'accompagner et sa magie protesta, entourant l'assemblée contre ses effets, ce qui déclencha son rire de pierre. Une brume noire coulait sur le sol, mais remontait contre le mur que Merlin avait érigé sans le vouloir. Et avant même qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, Arthur se fit attaquer par un goule affamé. Excalibur le fit explosé mais les hommes surent qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre ses bêtes de l'Enfer. Morgana remontait la ville basse avec l'ombre. Elle était à portée de lance, et elle en profita pour, en saisissant tout le monde, lancer un couteau sur Arthur. Mais c'était compter sur le valet qui se jeta sur Arthur, et se mangea la dague en plein cœur. En sécroulant sur le sol, il su que tout allait s'arranger. Morgana avait mordu à l'hameçon. Et Samain par la même occasion.

- NON ! MERLIN !

Arthur se jeta sur son serviteur, alors que le démon retenait l'assaut, rigolant de la situation. Merlin fixa son Prince et lui demanda pardon avant de fermer les yeux. Les deux n'avaient pas compris l'échange. Il joua le jeu alors.

- Arthur ! Non ! Reste avec moi !

- Pauvre Merlin… Perdre ton seul objectif… Pauvre de toi … Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Hein ? ricana la sorcière.

- Pourquoi lui ?

- Parce que je veux te voir souffrir gamin. Toi et les autres ne pouvez rien contre nous. Et puis, regarde, ta protection futile va bientôt s'éteindre et tu mourras, sans que j'ai eu à me bouger le petit doigt...

Le corps d'Arthur se mit à briller, alors que Gauvain et Lancelot retenait le sorcier, et celui vit l'âme du prince s'élever. Il sourit alors, retrouvant son calme.

- Que tu crois… fut les derniers mots du corps de Merlin Il se planta un couteau dans le cœur, et s'effondra aussi. D'après Gaius, s'était la seule solution.

Les deux corps brillèrent et deux bulles bleues sortirent des couches de chacun, pour partir dans le corps de l'autre. En même temps ils inspirèrent, en même temps ils ouvrirent les yeux et se regardèrent. Sauf qu'Arthur ne vit pas d'yeux bleus. Mais des yeux couleurs d'or.

* * *

><p>J'ai l'impression que, je ne sais pas, je vais encore recevoir des cailloux (par pitié ! épargnez moi ! pares que si je meurs, pas de suite ! Ahahah !)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Hello ! Bientôt la fin ce post de chapitres à la suite pour pardonner mon absence prochaine.

Sinon, ça va ? Vous suivez? Personne en s'est perdu ? Ben j'imagines que si vous lisez ça, c'est que vous vous êtes pas perdu ;)

Bon je vous laisse à la lecture

* * *

><p>8<p>

Merlin rit. Mais pas de son rire cristallin. D'un rire cruel. Il s'assit, dos aux ennemis sans discontinuer. Samain se tendit quand la magie de Merlin le toucha. Le sorcier se leva et épousseta ses affaires.

- Qu'est ce que ?

- Surprise, lacha Arthur.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ça va devenir intéressant, continua Samain.

- Tu n'as pas idée, vieil ami, rétorqua alors Merlin, en se retournant.

- Toi ? Pépia Morgana

- Emrys pour vous servir. Tu sais, tu m'as beaucoup énervé, petite chose. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'a épargné. Parce que, franchement, il faut l'avouer, tu es une vraie garce. Mais passons. C'est plutôt toi qui m'a le plus ennervé, Samain. D'abord le tourmenter tous les ans dans son sommeil. Pauvre garçon. Puis, tu tue des gens innocents pour ton armée. Mais la pire erreur, s'est t'en prendre à lui. Parce que lui, c'est mon protégé, tu comprends ? Tu n'aura plus la chance que je t'ai accordée la fois passée.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Comme avec Nimueh ?

- Non…

- Bien.. Parce que je ne resterai pas sans me battre contre toi.

Un sourire cruel lui étira les lèvres lorsque le soleil se montra pour se recacher de suite. Samain à son tour rigolait. Arthur, qui regardait la scène sans pouvoir bouger sentit son cœur se briser quand il vit la lame noire traverser une multitude de fois son serviteur, qui rigolait comme un dément.

- Il te faudra bien plus que ça pour m'avoir.

Puis il tendit la main vers le ciel et une pluie de feu tomba, brûlant les goules. Morgana s'échinait elle aussi mais Emrys la planta contre un mur sans qu'elle puisse bouger. D'un coup, la pluie cessa et Samain attaqua directement Emrys, avec la magie a plus noire. Merlin désintégrait chaque boule de mal pur de la main. Jusqu'à ce que Samain lui en lança trois, dont l'une qui le toucha et l'envoya valdinguer contre un mur dans les craquements sinistres. Arthur se glaça d'effroi quand Emrys se releva, un rictus de haine sur le visage alors que Samain retirait sa capuche. Il ressemblait à un jeune homme, à peine plus vieux qu'eux, le teint pâle et les cheveux mi longs noir. Seul ses orbites entières étaient noires. Il souriait lui aussi.

- Pauvre imbécile de démon. Goute à ma COLERE !

Emrys tendit la main et des éclairs en sortirent, renversant Samain, au sol, se tordant. Décidément, non, rien ne l'arrêterait. Il le souleva à distance et le plaqua à coté de Morgana. Il intensifia son rayon, et Samain ne put qu'hurler d'un cri inhumain qui fit trembler la terre jusqu'à ce qu'il explose, son cri se répercutant dans l'air quand il se tourna vers Morgana, toujours en rage. Elle suppliait, pleurait. Emrys lui toucha le front et à la place de la jeune se trouva un bébé allongé sur le sol.

- Lave ton âme de ta haine, Morgana. Et vis comme tu aurais du vivre

Il respira puis se tourna vers Arthur et les chevaliers. Il plissa les yeux en s'approchant de lui.

- Arthur. Tu comptes beaucoup pour Merlin. Je le sens. Et aujourd'hui, tu as montré que tu pouvais être un grand Roi, prêt à tout pour assurer la protection des tiens.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait !

- Je lis en toi Arthur ! Tu l'as fait en faisant confiance en Gaius. Tu l'as fait en ne tuant pas Merlin sur le champ. J'ai toujours veillé sur vous. Mais, Arthur, des heures sombres arriveront encore, tu dois te tenir prêt. Ton père ne peut plus assurer son pouvoir au trône. Pendragon, tu es le Haut Roi que je devais protéger. Unifie et mène Albion d'une main ferme. Rends tes sujets heureux. Je crois en toi.

Il inclina la tête et le yeux dorés disparurent. Mais avec cette disparition apparu les maux que Samain avait infligé. Merlin regarda un instant son Prince en souriant avant de céder s'écroulant au sol.

* * *

><p>Alors Alors ? Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette série de post. A bientôt, Bisous Bisous<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà Le 9 déjà ! Qui l'aurait cru ?

Bon, je vous laisse à la lecture ;)

* * *

><p>9.<p>

Arthur put à nouveau bouger et rattrapa son valet. Son torse était transpercé de partout, son sang coulait en abondance, tachant les mains du Prince. Merlin était conscient de ce qui se passait. Il en avait accepté les conditions quand il s'était téléporté. Il regarda Arthur fixement en souriant. Son sourire teinté de rouge.

Arthur ne sentait plus sa poitrine tant elle lui faisait mal. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues, sa gorge se serrait si fort qu'il avait du mal à avaler. Sa peine le transperça comme un couteau, le laissant sans souffle, alors que celui qu'il chérissait se mourrait dans ses bras et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se mordit les joues mais rien n'y fit. Le sang de Merlin lui brulait les mains et son sourire si unique et si résigné acheva de briser le cœur du Prince.

- Ne t'en fait pas Arthur… Tu vas t'en sortir sans moi. Tu es un grand Roi, même si tu le sais pas encore. Mais écoute moi Bien. Arrête tes larmes. On ne pleura pas pour un homme. Aucun. Un vieil ami me l'a toujours dit.

- J'ai menti

- Arthur… Ecoute. Ton peuple aura besoin de toi. Et de là où je serai, je veillerai sur toi. Toujours. Et en fais rien de stupide.

Il avait du mal à parler maintenant, le sang encombrant sa gorge. Il fixa une dernière foi son prince.

- Ne t'en… Fais pas … pour moi…je… je t'aime…Arthur, souffla-t-il, sans se rendre compte qu'il était déjà mort au dernier mot.

- Moi aussi mon ami… Merlin ?

En fixant ses yeux, Arthur comprit, et la douleur empira encore dans sa poitrine. Il serra le corps inerte dans ses bras et déposa ses lèvres sur celles, déjà glacée, de son serviteur.

- Au revoir Merlin…

Arthur souleva le corps frêle de son serviteur alors que Gauvain tenait Morgana, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Ils entrèrent dans la citadelle et le corps de Merlin fut préparé pour l'enterrement. Gaius cacha sa peine en regardant son pupille mort, mais il resta stoïque pour Arthur. Arthur qui n'en menait pas large. Il ne voulait pas voir ce corps disparaître. Il avait gardé son foulard rouge, son préféré. Il le serrait toutes les nuits, en lachant enfin sa peine. Il ne pouvait pas supporter sa mort. Parce que son valet incompétant ne le réveillait pas comme lui le faisait. Il était trop silencieux. Trop obéissant et efficace.

Les mois passèrent, Arthur ne souriait que très rarement. Le soir, il rêvait de cette affreuse journée de Samain, à quand il était dans le corps de son valet, à ce qu'il avait fait avec et ses joues rougissaient. Il régnait comme le Roi qu'il était, juste et bon.

Gauvain, lui ne se remettait pas de sa perte. Son seul vrai ami était mort. Tous les soirs il se saoulait pour oublier. Et il n'y arrivait pas. Et comme Arthur, il se jetait à corps perdu dans les entrainements et dans les combats.

Du haut de son Paradis, Merlin les observait, ou déçu ou en colère ou compatissant ou triste. Il se coucha sur l'herbe et Freya l'enlaça.

- Il te manque, n'est ce pas ?

- Enormément.

- Tu sais, tu pourrais y retourner. Tu pourrais les rejoindre.

- Et toi ? Que feras-tu ?

- Comme avant. Veiller sur toi, sur vous.

- Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas bien si je cède, parce que j'ai accompli mon destin.

- Ah Bon ? Tu en es sûre, Merlin ?

Le sorcier ne dit mot et fixa son ciel blanc. Il redescendrait… Oui. Mais pas sans entrainement.

- Freya ?

- Oui ?

- Entraine moi à me battre.

* * *

><p>Je sais. Je sais. J'aurai pu m'arrêter à sa mort. Mais pas de Happy End ? Partir comme ça ? Merlin Mort ? Non, je ne suis pas sadique ;) Quique un peu peut-être. Sinon, voilà the last chapter pour cette série de post. D'autres chapitres viendront, quand j'aurai le temps. J'espere revenir très bientôt et pas trop vous faire attendre ;)<p>

P.S : Quand je renviens, je veux voir ma boite mail pleines de mails pour me dire que j'ai des reviews à la pelle !

Sinon, vous êtes formidable et je vous adores ;)

Bisous Bisous


End file.
